1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a capsule type retroreflective sheeting excelling in various physical properties such as long-term weatherability, which is useful for signs such as roadsigns and construction signs; number plates on vehicles such as automobiles and motorcycles; safety goods such as safety cloths and survival equipment, marking on signboards, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Retroreflective sheetings which retroreflex light towards the light source are well known in the past. Utilizing their retroreflectivity, the sheetings have been widely used in the field of utilization as above. In particular, capsule type retroreflective sheetings whose light-retroreflective performance is enhanced by sealing a gas in the spaces formed by a light-transmitting protective film, a support film and the joint portions connecting said two films, utilizing low refractive index of the gas, are finding yearly increasing utility because of their excellent light-retroreflective performance.
Capsule type retroreflective sheetings generally include two types of the products: one is encapsulated lens-type retroreflective sheetings in which lens-type retroreflective elements are disposed, and the other, encapsulated cube-corner type retroreflective sheetings in which cube-corner type retroreflective elements are disposed.